The present application relates to semiconductor structures, and particularly to semiconductor structures including elemental semiconductor devices and compound semiconductor devices on a common substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) structures that combine compound semiconductor devices and elemental semiconductor devices on a common substrate (e.g., a silicon substrate) are of interest for advanced CMOS technology. Compound semiconductors, particularly III-V compound semiconductors, possess high electron mobility compared to elemental semiconductors, such as, silicon, germanium, or silicon germanium alloys, and are suitable for n-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (NMOS) devices. At the same time, elemental semiconductors possess high hole mobility, and are suitable for p-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (PMOS) devices. However, due to the large lattice mismatch between silicon and compound semiconductors, epitaxially growing a compound semiconductor directly on a silicon substrate produces a poor quality compound semiconductor layer with a high defect density, which could lead to degradation or even failure of the compound semiconductor devices. Therefore, there remains a need to fabricate compound semiconductor devices with a low defect density for CMOS integration.